


Running

by avoid_socializing (all0ns_y)



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Gen, Hev Suit, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, i swear ao3 if you dont seperate the hlvrai and half life tags i will scream, im bad at tagging, no idea what im doing its 8am, not hlvrai, post-hl2e2, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all0ns_y/pseuds/avoid_socializing
Summary: Gordon bolted upright. His ears were ringing - a horrible high-pitched whine that overtook his brain and blocked out all his thoughts. His surroundings were dark, the air cold. The only thing able to cut through to him was that voice - that damned voice. It reached across his body, permeating his every cell and engulfing his senses.He felt light. Too light. The pressure of metal was noticeably absent from his shoulders. Every movement he made felt distant, like watching far-away fireworks from a bedroom window; he was acutely aware that this movement was his, and yet he still felt like it was someone else's doing.That fucking voice.
Kudos: 8





	Running

Gordon bolted upright. His ears were ringing - a horrible high-pitched whine that overtook his brain and blocked out all his thoughts. His surroundings were dark, the air cold. The only thing able to cut through to him was that voice - that damned voice. It reached across his body, permeating his every cell and engulfing his senses. He felt light. Too light. The pressure of metal was noticeably absent from his shoulders. Every movement he made felt distant, like watching far-away fireworks from a bedroom window; he was acutely aware that this movement was his, and yet he still felt like it was someone else's doing.

  
That fucking voice.

  
He scanned his surroundings for a method of escape and a weapon. A door was across from him, a dim yellow spilling underneath informing him that he was not alone. He had been stripped of his weapons as well as his suit, save for a crowbar bearing a fading Black Mesa logo.

  
Gordon padded around silently so as not to alert the hostilities that be of his movements. Even with his hearing aides, he could only just about hear footsteps over the ringing in his ears and the hard words of that voice infiltrating his skull from every shadow.  
The man stood with an ear pressed tightly against the door for several minutes, straining to hear any dangers lurking behind the wall. Carefully, deliberately, he attempted the door handle. It was unlocked, thank God.

  
The bright fluorescent lights stunned him for a few seconds, just enough time for two guards to turn the corner and spot him. He gripped the crowbar firmly as his vision tunnelled, and took off running in the opposite direction down the corridor. They yelled after him, and soon three or four more had joined the chase, with even more figures popping out in ambush along the neverending maze of hallways.

  
But not wearing the HEV suit had its advantages; what he now lacked in protection had been traded for the added swiftness, a useful tool in this scenario. He ducked and sprinted out of reach of his assailants, his muscles moving in tandem of their own accord to counter a threat before it even registered. Before long, Gordon had been backed into a room. His eyes darted to find anywhere else to go. The crowbar hacked at the rusted latch on the single window in the room.  
The footsteps, the ringing, the voice - they were all growing louder.

  
A mixture of broken glass and dead turf met Gordon’s back as he fell into a roll. A dull pain tugged at his leg, but he barely even noticed while he scanned the perimeter of the desolate courtyard. A din of shouts was growing closer, but even the loudest of cries could only register as a muffled whisper - a murmur in an opera house overrun by a cacophony of thumping footsteps and hissing syllables.  
The grounds were lined with wire fencing; it was topped with razor wire to stop people from just climbing over, so the only other option was to go under it. Luckily, someone must have had the same idea before, because there was a small gap where some of the fence had been bent upwards. With a final push, he snaked through the hole and out the other side, into the inky black.

  
But the noise.

  
It just would not stop.

  
And so he just kept running.

**Author's Note:**

> so this was inspired by EdgyAestheticUsername's fics https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836802  
> definitely go read their fics they're way better than mine  
> i might write more of this idk


End file.
